Wizard/Rank
Official Ranks D-Class Wizard D-Class Wizards are the lowest and weakest Wizards in Fiore. Normally they have just been licensed by the Magic Council and are just learning the fundementals of magic. C-Class Wizard C-Cass Wizards are the most common Wizards in Fiore. Normally they are the weaker Wizards of a Guild that stand behind or act as the minions of the Guild. They use common magic but can be a threat depending on their experience. B-Class Wizard B-Class Wizards are the above average Wizards in Fiore. They display impressive skills in both magic and other forms of combat and normally act as the secondary Wizards of the guild. They use more uncommon magic and have adapted skills of their own in most cases making them quite powerful Wizards. A-Class Wizards A-Class Wizards are among the strongest Wizards in Fiore. A-Class Wizards are normally among the guilds strongest members and act as th e main takers of missions and act as the primary threat. They use rare magicss and have adapted them to their personal liking making them very powerful Wizards. S-Class Wizards S-Class Wizards are the elite members of a Guild and usually number among the most powerful individuals in the Guild itself. S-Class Wizards must are recognized as such by passing the S-Class Trial and are thereby recognized among the strongest Wizards in Fiore. Only officially recognized S-Class Mages are able to undertake difficult S-Class Jobs; lower ranked Wizards may only accept an S-Class mission if an officially recognized S-Class Mage is also participating alongside them. S-Class Wizards use incredibly powerful versions of magic or very rare magic and techniques. Official Titles Guild Masters Guild Masters a term used to refer to a Wizard who is the head of the Guild that they are affiliated with, effectively acting as the Guild's leader and highest authority. As the rulers of their respective Guilds, they have virtually complete authority over their subordinates, and can thus dictate their actions. Guild Masters are also tasked with smoothing relationships between Guilds in every province, something achieved through the various provincial leagues of Guild Masters, gathering from time to time in regular meetings, where each Master reports about his Guild. The only ones above Guild Masters within the Magical hierarchy are members of the Magic Council, which supervises all Guilds. Twelve Wizard Saints The Twelve Wizard Saints (Formerly the Ten Wizard Saints before X840) Are the Twelve most powerful and skilled Wizards in the world. A Wizard is granted this title directly from the Magic Council who take time out of their sceduale to vote on who should be elected, making this a great honor. The strength of the Twelve Wizard Saints are well renowned throughout the continent. They are exceptionally strong, able to take on scores of average Mages with ease and defeat more powerful Mages with little effort. Their strength is so great that if two members fought each other, it could cause a "cataclysm". However, this does not mean all the members are on the same level of power.